A Fringe Christmas
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: A sweet one-shot ,with established Polivia ,fic ,of the fringe team celebrating Christmas, no case involved,just pure holiday fluff.


**A/n:**_ So I'm back from a temporary hiatus and because I did all my shopping etc early , I was able to write this little Christmas one shot, don't worry I will be updating and finishing my WIP fringe story, probably some time next week, in the mean time , enjoy this,and because its the holiday it will be free of my regular angst, I wanted to post this on Christmas ,but I got sick Christmas day, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**A Fringe Christmas**

**Summary:** _A sweet one-shot ,with established Bolivia ,fic ,of the fringe team celebrating Christmas, no case involved,just pure holiday fluff._

_BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS_

Olivia found herself trapped in a whirlwind of snow,people and shopping bags,she was at the mall doing some last minute shopping. She should have known better , than to go to the mall on Christmas Eve,but she had to pick up a very important gift that hadn't been ready till today. So here she was at the mall on Christmas Eve trapped amongst the crazed last minute shoppers. She was able to escape, the flurry when she reached her intended destination, a small mom and pop type store. The shopkeeper immediately recognized and greeted her.

"Hello Olivia, I'll be right with you, in just a second." The Shop keeper, Harry, said to Olivia, as he rang up a customer's purchases.

"Hey, Harry." Olivia said smiling at him. She visually scanned around the store as she waited for Harry to finish up with his current customer.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas." Harry said to the customer.

"How are you doing today Harry?" Olivia asked as she walked over to the sales counter.

"I'm doing good and you?" Harry asked as he reached under the counter and pulled out two bagged packages.

"Good, happy to have these few days off." Olivia said grateful there hadn't been any pattern related incidents.

"Here you go, I added that last piece you wanted, no extra charge, so it'll be 70.25 total." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it." Olivia said then handed the man four bills.

"Here's your change. Merry Christmas" Harry said.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Olivia said, retrieving the change, then grabbing the bags of the table.

She walked back into the whirlwind of shoppers and made it back to her car unscathed. She had a feeling she wouldn't have the same luck as she fought to get out of the parking lot. She would be heading home to finish wrapping presents,then she would be headed to Walter and Peter's place. The Bishops were throwing a small Christmas, slash housewarming,party.

The busyness of the cases hadn't left time, for them to invite anyone over to their new place,and Walter had insisted they open up their new home for the holidays. He was always very anxious to make several of his holiday specialty meals,including his homemade eggnog. Peter promised to keep an eye on him to make sure no extra ingredients were added to the holiday beverage.

* * *

"Peter, where is my apron, I can't cook the custard without it?" Walter said as he scurried around the kitchen.

"Its right here Walter, and we don't need anymore food,we have enough as it is."Peter said handing his father the apron, and pointing to the several dishes of food,snacks and deserts. Walter had literally been up since six am cooking up all the food. Peter had been up since six too, but not by choice, he'd been woken by the clattering of pots and pans,cause by Walter searching through their kitchen cabinets.

"You can never have too much food,son." Walter said continuing to move back and forth in the kitchen gathering up the necessary ingredients.

" That's where you're wrong, we invited five people,they're not gonna eat _all_ this food." Peter said again motioning to all the food.

"Now, that's where you're wrong son, I've invited tons of people." Walter said as he mixed ingredient in a bowl.

"You've got to be kidding me? Who did you invite, who do you even know to invite besides Olivia and Astrid?" Peter asked flabbergasted.

" I know people." Walter said annoyed.

"Like who?" Peter asked also annoyed.

"Well, if you must know, I've also invited Charlie and his wife,Broyles, Gloria and some others." Walter said as he continued to stir the custard mix.

"Gloria, who?" Peter asked confused.

"Gloria from up the street." Walter said turning his attention to the oven, where a pot was simmering on the stove top.

"You mean Gloria, our pharmacist?" Peter asked thinking of the only person they knew with that name.

"Yes, and shes bringing some wine." Walter said as he stirred the dish cooking on the stove.

"And who are these others you've invited?" Peter asked.

" I don't know, they would be people who respond to the fliers I posted at the school." Walter said nonchalantly.

"You what!" Peter said,imagining their house full of college students.

"Calm down son, I was only joking, the others I invited were our neighbors.." Walter said.

"I'm going to go take a shower, don't start cooking anything else, and please don't burn the house down." Peter said shaking his head and walking away.

* * *

**Later that night**

Olivia parked her car in front of the Bishops new place. There were three other cars parked as well,so she wasn't the first to arrive. She got out of the car and grabbed the bag containing the packages she picked up at the mall,plus the other gifts she had already bought and wrapped for some of those that would be present at the party. She placed them on the top of the car as she locked the back doors of the SUV.

"Need a hand?" A voice said.

"Jeez , Peter, you scared me?" Olivia said surprised to see him standing next to her.

"Sorry about that,Walter's in there with some of the neighbors, I needed air and I saw you pull up." Peter explained.

"It's ok, I've got em. Merry Christmas by the way." Olivia said smiling at them.

" Merry Christmas. You afraid I'll peek." Peter said pointing to packages in her hand.

"Maybe." Olivia said with a devilish smile, then started walking toward the house,Peter following behind her.

"Just because, I can be impatient sometimes,doesn't mean I'll peek." Peter said.

"You said it, not me. And whats so bad about the neighbors?" Olivia asked curious.

"Let's just say I don't exactly fit in with their conversations." Peter said then opened the front door.

They walked into the house and after Olivia set the presents down under the tree, and was introduced to Peter and Walters neighbors,she understood why, Peter had felt the need to get away. Their neighbors were married couples, the Mitchel's , Shepherds' and Morales', and they all had kids ,which was the current topic. Luckily other guest started to arrive including Astrid, Charlie and his wife and Broyles. Once all the invited guest had arrived Walter began to speak.

"Peter and I want to welcome you to our home,please help yourself to the food, I assure you it is all delicious." Walter said motioning for everyone grab a plate and start selecting food from the buffet like set up. Peter turned on some music and everyone began to mingle and gather food on their plates.

"This is really good Walter." Olivia said as she ate a piece of the roasted chicken on her plate.

"Thank you Olivia. See Peter ,I told you the food wasn't too much." Walter said to Olivia then turned to Peter referring to reception of his many dishes,the guest were eating it all up.

Peter just rolled his eye's at his father, while Olivia smiled at the exchange between the father and son. The guest continued to eat and mingle for the next hour and a half, then Walter gathered everyone's attention.

"In the spirit of the holidays, I think we should sing some carols. Peter why don't you lead us out on the piano." Walter said taking Peter off guard,he hadn't known Walter was planning this.

"I'll pass, I'm too much out of practice." Peter lied.

"No you're not son, you played beautifully in my lab." Walter said disproving his statement.

"I dunno."Peter said hesitant to play.

"Walter's right, you play beautifully." Olivia said flashing him a supportive smile,a smile he couldn't resist.

"Oh,alright." Peter said downing a cup of eggnog before taking a seat on the piano bench.

"That's my boy." Walter said proudly.

"So any suggestions?" Peter said,throwing the question out to their crowd of guest.

"How about Jingle Bells?" Astrid said.

"Sure." Peter said then started playing the popular Christmas song.

After Peter played Jingle Bells, the next suggestions were Rudolph the Red Nosed Rain deer,Let It Snow!,Silver Bells, Feliz Navidad and The Christmas Song. Everyone had a good time singing along as Peter played the familiar tunes on the piano.

"I've got a suggestion, Peter, why don't you and Olivia sing, _Baby It's Cold Outside_." Walter suggested a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, Walter, but I don't know the words." Olivia said, though it was one of her all time favorite.

"Yeah, and I don't know that one on the piano." Peter said also giving an excuse.

"That's ok, I've taken the liberty of having Astrid print out the lyrics as well as the piano music." Walter said.

"Here you go." Astrid said smiling at the two as she handed them the sheets of paper.

"Guess, we have no choice." Olivia said walking over to the piano and standing by Peter.

"Guess so." Peter said, then started to play the intro of the holiday tune, they then began to sing.

_"I really can't stay." _Olivia began.

_"Baby it's cold outside."_ Peter sang.

_"I've got to go away"_ Olivia sang.

_"Baby it's cold outside"_ Peter sang.

_"This evening has been" _Olivia sang.

"_Been hoping that you'd drop in" _Peter sang.

_"So very nice"_ Olivia sang.

_"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"_ Peter sang.

_"My mother will start to worry" _Olivia sang.

_"Beautiful, what's your hurry" _Peter sang.

_"My father will be pacing the floor" _Olivia sang.

"Listen to the fireplace roar" Peter sang.

"_So really I'd better scurry"_ Olivia sang.

_"Beautiful, please don't hurry" _Peter sang.

_"Well maybe just a half a drink more" _Olivia sang.

_"Put some music on while I pour" _Peter said finishing up the last line of the first verse.

_"The neighbors might think " _ Olivia began,singing the first line of the second verse.

_"Baby, it's bad out there"_ Peter sang.

_"Say, what's in this drink " _Olivia sang.

_"No cabs to be had out there"_ Peter sang.

_"I wish I knew how" _ Olivia sang.

_"Your eyes are like starlight"_ Peter sang.

_"To break the spell" _Olivia sang.

_"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"_ Peter sang.

_"I ought to say no, no, no, sir" _ Olivia sang.

_"Mind if I move closer"_ Peter sang.

_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried" _Olivia sang.

_"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"_ Peter sang.

_'I really can't stay" _Olivia sang.

_"Baby don't hold out."_ Peter sang.

_"Ahh, but it's cold outside" _Olivia and Peter both sang together.

They sang the other two verses, their voices clear and beautifully in tune with each other. And they reached the final shared line of the song.

"Baby it's cold outside" They sang together, their voices meshing beautifully together. If the chemistry between the two wasn't apparent before, it definitely showed in the way they sang that popular Christmas tune.

After they finished, their guest erupted with applause as Olivia blushed, then she and Peter shared a look as they smiled at each other. Soon after the guests began to leave, and the only people that were left were, Astrid and Olivia. Olivia and Astrid exchanged gifts, as well as Astrid giving Peter and Walter their gifts,then she too left, leaving Olivia alone with the two Bishops.

"These last two are from me." Olivia said handing Walter and Peter the packages,one each respectively,that she'd picked up at the mall.

"Thank you." Peter and Walter both said as they took the packages.

Walter unwrapped his firsts, he slowly ripped off the holiday paper to reveal a box. He opened the box and pulled a medium sized frame. The picture inside the frame was of him, his wife and a younger Peter,about five years old,around Christmas time. Tears immediately began to form in Walters eyes, the frame had been damaged , when Walter had found it amongst his old stuff, that had been packed away,yet here it was fixed and looking brand new.

"Thank, you Olivia, this is one of my most cherished memories." Walter said hugging Olivia.

"You're very welcome Walter." Olivia said.

"If you would excuse me." Walter said leaving the room, not wanting Peter or Olivia to see just how emotional the picture had gotten him.

"That was really nice of you." Peter said to Olivia, once Walter left.

" It was nothing...why don't you open yours." Olivia said trying to downplay the thoughtfulness of the gift.

"Hm, I wonder what it is?" Peter said with a smirk as he unwrapped his package, underneath the paper was a box, not unlike the one that held Walters gift.

Peter opened his box, and pulled out a picture frame as well. The picture of his, though, was that of him and his mom, and inscribed unto the top of the fixed and polished frame were the Latin words, _na einai kalyteros anthropos apo ton patera toy. _Peter was also blown away by his present, and also written in Latin on the bottom half of the frame it said, _You have become that man_. Peter looked up from the frame and pulled Olivia into a hug.

"Thank, you,Liv." He said as he held her. His frame had been even more damaged then Walter, yet she'd gotten repaired.

"You're welcome Peter." Olivia said smiling at him.

" Now, its you're turn, though I gotta warn you, mine isn't as great as what you got me." Peter said with his usual smirk. He pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to Olivia. He watched as she unwrapped it to reveal a jewelery box, and inside was a gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"Peter, it's beautiful, I love it, thank you." Olivia said, she then leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

" Merry Christmas, Liv." Peter said.

"Merry Christmas,Peter." Olivia said, then the two shared another gentle kiss, as small flurries of snow fell outside the window.

* * *

**A/n:** _So I hope you liked it, I'm sitting here at about 2am westcoast time,cause I wanted to finish this, and I'm really excited cause this is my first successful attempt at a one-shot, and what I mean by that is that, all my other attempts at one-shots have turned into multi-chapter story,but this story is the first, in any of the genres I've written in, that I've actually ended at one chapter,so I hope you enjoyed it and I've got an idea floating round for a fringe new years fic, so if the bunnies are hopping I may be posting that as well, anywho thanks for reading._

**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
